


My Heart is Yours

by andthelightbulbclicks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks
Summary: With the rage currently set in her eyes as she barrels through the lab towards him and the ship, Bellamy could almost believe that she'd run right past him and shut the door in his face.But he also sees the raw panic, laced right around the edges, and he knows it's for him, not herself, that she's absolutely petrified.





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Clarke made it back in time to leave with the rest of the gang + bellamy , and like, how it would be if she were with them
> 
> This was interesting to write, since my hiatus project is all about them in canon-verse during those six years, but it was fun to think about..

“It’s now or never,” Raven tells him, regret in every word she speaks.

Bellamy looks towards the upper level again, silently begging. Come on Clarke, _come on Clarke_.

“Just,” Bellamy says, refusing to look away from the landing, “just one more minute. Give her one more minute.”

Raven sighs behind him, and he can hear her shuffling at the doorway of the ship. “Sixty seconds. We can’t even afford that. I’m going to start launch, if you’re not in here in the next fifty seconds, I won’t be able to stop it from leaving you too.”

Bellamy nods, eyes laser focused on the spot where Clarke should emerge, where she _will_ emerge.

He hears the others’ voices echoing out from the ship, but he can’t focus on them when he hears a loud crash from up above, right from where the lab’s entrance to the outside is.

And then, he sees the most beautiful sight in his entire life – Clarke, practically clawing her way towards the railing.

He opens his mouth, ready to holler to her to hurry the hell up, they need to go _now_ , when she spies him, and freezes right at the top of the stairs.

“What are you _doing_?” She yells, sounding angrier than he’s ever heard her.

He doesn’t even have time to be confused before he picks up on the absolute fury lining every part of her body as she barrels down the stairs and straight towards him. Bellamy can do nothing but watch as she reaches him, and grips the front of his suit as best as she can through her thick gloves.

“ _Bellamy Blake_ ,” she growls, chest heaving with every breath she takes, “get on that _goddam_ ship!”

He’s so focused on accepting the fact that she’s actually here, that she _made it_ , that it takes him a second for his eyes to catch on the crack in her helmet and the raw panic in her eyes. And he knows she’s not scared for herself.

She’s petrified for him.

So he forces his legs to move, both of them dragging each other along until Clarke shoves him in front of her to climb the stairs to the ship. She keeps pushing him, following right behind him until both of them are plowing into the ship and everyone else is staring at them in silent shock.

“It’s about fucking time,” Raven tells them, her hands moving to flick some switches. “You had five seconds, now shut the damn door and buckle the fuck up.”

This time, Bellamy’s the one pushing Clarke, right into one of the two remaining seats next to each other before he reaches for the latch to shut the ship’s entryway, not even glancing back as the large doors slide closed in the lab.

He’s back to Clarke almost instantly, his entire body on alert as he checks her over, trying to help get her buckles in place, because she’s panting and shaking, and he knows she must have practically killed herself sprinting to get back in time.

But she pushes him off, still gasping for air, but pointing to his own empty seat. “ _Please_ Bell,” she breathes.

He knows what she’s asking without her having to say it, so he slides into the seat next to her, tightening his own buckles even as he watches to make sure hers are secured too.

“Opening launch door,” Raven calls.

“Did you get the power on?” Murphy asks Clarke, as he grips Emori’s hand.

Clarke nods, still clearly out of breath, or completely overwhelmed. “Had to climb a fucking tower to do it,” she huffs, almost hysterical.

Raven smirks. “Initiating countdown.”

She hits one final switch.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

Bellamy turns to Clarke, can’t look away when she closes her eyes and tilts her head back until her helmet is leaning against the ship’s wall. He’s so engrossed in her that he almost startles when her gloved hand reaches for his, and he’s momentarily brought back to another time when he gripped that hand like it was his only lifeline.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_.

He holds on tight, squeezing her hand once, twice. She doesn’t open her eyes, but she smiles in relief, and Bellamy doesn’t know what he would have done if he never saw that smile again.

* * *

His own rising panic had subsided as soon as he knew they were all safe in that ship. He didn’t care that they were going back to the Ark, or that he was currently in a rocket. They were all alive, they were going to make it.

And then they hit the break in the atmosphere, and that crack in Clarke’s helmet splinters into five more, stretching across the width of the glass.

He knows what that means even before Raven skywalks to the Ark as fast as she can to open the door, and Clarke’s oxygen goes critical.

By the time they’re actually running through the hallways to get oxygen flowing through the Ark, Emori and Murphy are supporting Raven between them, and Bellamy is dragging a near-unconscious Clarke.

The moment he can take his helmet off, he rips hers off too, and gives her whatever oxygen he has left.

He later finds out that it’s Echo who flips the breaker, saving them all.

And that she’s the one who dragged Clarke, and then Bellamy, towards the vents giving them air.

* * *

“Is the water filtration system functional?” Clarke asks, and Raven grunts in affirmation as she paces back and forth to check between a set of wires she’s working on and the computer screen Monty got running.

“And how about the algae farm?” Bellamy adds. He sees Clarke nod her head in agreement, as if that was the next question she was going to spew off to Raven.

“And what about–,” Clarke starts, only to be cut off by Raven throwing her hands in the air.

“Enough!” She says sternly, but not unkindly. Bellamy looks at her in surprise, as does Clarke. At their reactions, Raven’s face gentles. “Enough,” she repeats. “It’s been over twenty-four hours since we got here, and you both have been badgering me and Monty nonstop. You both need to go and rest.”

It’s true, but that doesn’t mean either of them are willing to admit it. There’s so much that only Monty and Raven can do, but he and Clarke haven’t been willing to accept that there’s time to take a break. Monty just left a little while ago with a yawn, dragging his feet to go find Harper. The others had gone searching for any soft surface to lay on hours ago.

“You need to rest too,” Clarke grumbles, avoiding looking at Bellamy now that their focus has been pulled from what needs to be done.

Raven just shakes her head exasperatedly. “I _did_. You two were so busy heckling Monty about the heating system and how he shouldn’t be straining his hands so he should tell you guys what to do that you didn’t even realize I disappeared for a few hours.”

And now that Bellamy thinks about it, there was a point a few hours ago where there was a break in Raven grunting and muttering at them in frustration.

Raven must see something in the way Bellamy sighs, because she pushes on, as if sealing her victory. “I promise that by the time you two wake up, I’ll have a full report on everything you’ve been hounding me about.”

Clarke opens her mouth, looking ready to put up a fight, so Bellamy gently grasps her elbow, pulling her attention to him. “She’s right,” he tells her, ignoring the snort Raven gives. He wants to tell Clarke that out of all of them, she probably needs the rest the most since she was the most oxygen-deprived, but he knows she would only argue further. So instead, he lets go of her arm and tilts his head toward the door to the control room, and starts to leave.

“Just a quick nap,” Clarke agrees reluctantly, following him out of the room. He thinks he vaguely hears Raven say ‘ _thank god’_ as the door swings shut behind him.

He turns around to make a joke about it, but he’s immediately met with two small hands shoving him back, and a very angry Clarke. “You _idiot_ ,” she whispers, somehow managing to sound furious even as she keeps her voice low so Raven can’t hear.

He’d be surprised by the reaction if he hadn’t expected it the moment everyone was breathing again and laughing breathlessly that they had made it.

When it didn’t happen immediately, he knew she was stalling by staying and pestering Raven and Monty with question after question. He knew the minute they were alone, she would explode with the anger that’s been simmering just under her skin. But he wouldn’t leave her side, not when they almost lost each other.

“I told you to use your brain, not launch it out of your head and forget you even had one!” She whisper-shouts. “You could have _died_.”

“If we hadn’t waited, you _would have_ ,” he points out, impressed with how calm he sounds, even as the thought of Clarke being left behind on that burning planet makes him nauseous.

“The night blood could have worked,” she reasons, poking his chest with a finger.

He reaches his own hand out to hold hers in place. “That was a hypothetical that I didn’t want to test with your life.”

Clarke’s nostrils only flare in response, and he just wants her to go sleep. She looks exhausted and pale and the last thing he wants to do is whisper passive-aggressively to each other until they’re truly shouting.

“Look,” he sighs, wanting to just hold her, assure himself that she’s really, truly here. But he also doesn’t want her to pull away. “I did use my head. I used my heart too, just like you said I needed to in order to keep everyone alive. And my head, my heart,” he moves her hand to rest flat above his heart, “every piece of me all the way to the tips of my fingers and my toes, told me that if I closed that door on you, if–,” he pauses, the thought making his stomach plummet, “if I left you there, it would have been the greatest regret of my life.”

For a moment, Clarke just stares at him, openly gaping. Bellamy thinks she might actually punch him in the face for taking that risk.

Instead, she reaches her other hand out for him, and wraps her arms around him like she had done in that office in the lab, locking her hands behind his back like she’s never going to let go. “When I saw you standing in front of that rocket, it was the best and worst thing I have ever seen in my life,” she admits hoarsely into his t-shirt.

Bellamy’s responding chuckle is wet with emotion. “Seeing you in that awful jumpsuit was the most beautiful thing,” he tells her, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her forehead, her skin clammy. “Can we not be angry about me wanting to wait and just be happy that all eight of us got here in one piece?”

He feels her tears soaking into his shirt, and the realization hits him, slamming into his gut.

They’re _all_ alive. For once, no casualties.

He grudgingly pulls away so that he can see her shining blue eyes. “I just want you to take a nap, Clarke. _I_ need to nap. So can we please just go and find rooms with beds so we can sleep? I think we’ve earned that much.”

Clarke nods her head once more, looking down at the tears she left on him before looking back up at him. “Or we can find one room, one bed. So we can take a nap together,” she hedges, not daring to be the one to break eye contact first.

Bellamy’s breath whooshes out of him, a surprised chuckle escaping him. “Yeah?”

She rests her forehead against his chest. “I don’t think I can let you out of my sight for a while. The last time I did, I accepted that I may never see you again, and I never want to feel that again,” she says, and despite her words, he can hear the smile in her voice.

Bellamy takes her hands, starting to pull her further down the hall to where an Ark-issued bed has their names written all over it. They fall into a blissful, deep sleep, arms wrapped around each other, clinging to one another.

And to Raven’s utter delight, they sleep well past what can appropriately be called a nap, letting her work in peace for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [prompt me on tumblr](http://andthelightbulbclicks.tumblr.com/askbox) if you want :)


End file.
